Station Square
Station Square (ステーションスクエア, Sutēshon Sukuea) is a heavily populated city famous for its many attractions, including an amusement park (the Twinkle Park), a hotel/restaurant, and a casino (the Casinopolis). An elevator also leads to the Speed Highway, located above the city. A train station in the city allows the player to take a train to the Mystic Ruins, while a boat allows them to reach Eggman's crashed Egg Carrier. It has a human population of 2,856,427 and a near-resemblance to New York City, Chicago, Philadelphia, and Boston. Appearances Station Square is also the home of Christopher Thorndyke. Located in the Kanto region. Citizens The residents of Station Square are a diverse bunch, although their names are generally not revealed in their Sonic Adventure debut. Station Square's status as a booming city and a major tourist attraction has kept the residents happy for the most part, though just like other places it is not without problems. List of People *'Mayor of Station Square' – The Mayor of Station Square finds running the city from City Hall to be a tough job. But the Mayor does listen to its citizens, only to complain about all the hard work he has to do later. *'Station Square Police Department (S.S.P.D.)' – The Station Square Police Department patrols the city quite diligently. However the police are ill-equipped to handle a monstrous threat such as Chaos or Dr. Eggman Robotnik. *'Station Square Central Railroad Workers' – The Railroad Workers are responsible for the train operation at Station Square Central Station. They used to work long hours for not enough pay until they went on strike. Though the strike made it difficult for Sonic the Hedgehog and friends to stop Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik’s evil plans for Chaos, it did get the Railroad Workers the fairness they wanted. *Mr. Know-It-All – “Mr. Know-It-All” is an annoying kid who “knows it all.” After giving tips, Mr. Know-It-All often says something smug. *'Newsstand Saleswoman' – The Newsstand Saleswoman is always the first to get the news in Station Square. She also commutes on the train, so when the Railroad Workers go on strike, the Newsstand Saleswoman is stuck in the city. *'Hotel Manager' – The Hotel Manager takes care of the hotel with the penthouse restaurant next to the Station Square Central Station. The manager likes chao. *'Cyber Net Inc. Building Owner' – The owner of Cyber Net Inc., the nicest skyscraper in Station Square. He freaks out when Dr. Ivo “Eggman” Robotnik damages his building. *'Burger Shop Guy' – The Burger Shop Guy is a guy who works in the Burger Shop in Station Square. He has a strange feeling that he is being watched but can never figure out why, the Burger Shop Guy also gets the creeps from some girl (the Girl with Crush on Burger Shop Guy) who always hangs around his shop. *'Girl with Crush on Burger Shop Guy' – A shy girl with a crush on the Burger Shop Guy. She cannot muster the courage to confess her feelings to him so she just hangs around the shop staring at him. Sometimes she gets the strength to actually go into the shop, but winds up standing around for a while before just ordering a burger. In the end, the Girl with Crush on Burger Shop Guy actually gets a job next to him. *'Girl waiting for her Father' – A little girl who stands in front of the Station Square Central train station everyday waiting for her father to return from a Mystic Ruins excavation. *'Cheating Boyfriend' – A guy who is high on his dates and always thinks he is in love. He often says stupid things in his proclamations of love and cannot understand why it is wrong to love more than 1 woman. *'Cheated On Girlfriend 1' – The Cheating Boyfriend’s first girlfriend. When she found out about his dating another woman (Cheated On Girlfriend 2), she got very angry with him. *'Cheated On Girlfriend 2' – The Cheating Boyfriend’s second girlfriend. When she found out about his dating another woman (Cheated On Girlfriend 1), she also got very angry with him. *'Compulsive Gambler' – A mother who goes out gambling at Station Square’s Casinopolis every night and cannot stop herself. The Compulsive Gambler eventually realizes she does not spend enough time with her son. *'Compulsive Gambler’s Son' – The son of the Compulsive Gambler. He is deeply bothered by how his mother abandons him every night to go to the Station Square’s Casinopolis and sometimes cries. She eventually realizes the harm she causes to him. *'Vanity Shop Owner' – The owner of a vanity shop near City Hall, he hates when people use the back door to enter his store. *'The Twins' - A pair of blonde girls on vacation in Station Square. They claim that despite their similar appearance they have two totally differant personalities. During the daytime, the girls can usually found at the pool, and at night they will be at the Casino or Twinkle Park. They leave Station Square once the Egg Carrier crashes. *'Mystic Ruins Excavation Party' – Upon hearing that the ruins of an ancient civilization were in the Mystic Ruins jungle, the Excavation Party set out to search for them. The new guy in the group does not get to go very far but the group winds up losing 2 parties in the jungle for a while and still never finds the ruins. Areas *'Coastal area', a large outside area with the entrances to the train station, hotel, the office building, the City Hall area and Twinkle Park. Later in the series, there is also a boat that takes the player to the crashed Egg Carrier. *'Train station (SS Central Station)', the building where the train to Mystic Ruins is stationed. It also has a path to the casino area. *'Hotel', a large hotel that contains a pool, a Chao Garden, and a penthouse restaurant. The entrance to Emerald Coast and Sonic's Crystal Ring can be found there. *'Office building (Cyber-Net Inc.)', a skyscraper with an extremely proud owner. It is the entrance to Speed Highway, and Tails' Jet Anklets can be found in its sewage system. *'Twinkle Park area', a small room with doors that lead to Twinkle Park and Twinkle Kart. In Twinkle Circuit E-102, Tails and Knuckles are able to play after finding their Twinkle Circuit pass (Found in the same place as where Sonic finds his security card). On top the building is what appears to be a Dragon Ball from the Dragon Ball franchise. *'Casino area', an area that only contains the entrance to Casinopolis and a small alley. Tails fights the Egg Walker there. *'City Hall area', a downtown area with a small park, a burger shop, a variety shop and City Hall itself. There is also a manhole that leads to the sewer. *'City Hall', a large government building which is the entrance to Knuckles' Speed Highway, and the area where Sonic fights Chaos 0. *'Sewer', a dirty underground tunnel that leads to Twinkle Park and the variety shop. Sonic finds his Light Speed Shoes there. Action Stages *'Emerald Coast', a beautiful beach where orca whales and dolphins live. Sonic, E-102 and Big was seen going to that place. Tails, Knuckles, and Amy are also allowed to play half of this level using a glitch. *'Casinopolis', a casino with a gigantic lobby, and an equally gigantic garbage-containment area. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles searched the place for a Chaos Emerald. *'Twinkle Park', an amusement park with bumper cars, a rollercoaster and a castle with a hall of mirrors. While Sonic, Amy and Big can go freely. Knuckles, Tails, and Gamma can also enter the stage using a card next to the entrance of Speed Highway. *'Speed Highway', is set on high roads and skyscraper rooftops, and the second part is set on the downtown streets. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles went there Trivia Category:Locations Category:Kanto locations Category:Cities